Bulb seals are often used to seal compartments and the like, which often requires the seal to navigate a corner of the compartment. Prior art bulb seals tend to rotate and buckle when applied to less rounded corners, creating inconsistent compartment sealing. Rotation and buckling occurs because prior art seals are unable to properly handle the loads generated from bending the seal about a vertical axis. To make matters worse, seals may be required to navigate outside and inside corners along the same perimeter. This is a problem since outside corners provide loading conditions contrary to those provided by inside corners. Prior art seals have been unable to remedy buckling and rotation problems for both corner conditions along the same perimeter, instead remedying one and not the other.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bulb seal that provides improved sealing properties when navigating a less rounded corner for both outside and inside corners.